The subject disclosure generally relates to facilitating collaboration between users, and in particular to facilitating secure e-mail sharing between a plurality of participants in a collaboration session.
Each object shared within a collaboration environment may be associated with an Access Control List (ACL). The ACL includes the participants of the collaboration environment granted access to the shared object. Shared objects may include files, documents, images, tools, posts, or other data shared for the purpose of collaboration within the environment.
When a user having access to a shared object, accesses the shared object, the user is able to view an access list associated with the shared object, which includes the information for all users included within the ACL of the shared object. Thus, e-mail addresses (and/or other sensitive contact information) of participants within a collaboration environment are exposed. In some contexts (e.g., cold calls, new contacts met through social networks, initial meetings), such exposure may be undesirable since it may provide an unwanted point of contact.
Thus, a method for securing user contact information within a collaboration session may be desirable.